wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лор'темар Терон
Lor'themar Theron is the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas,http://www.wow-europe.com/en/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Chapter 6 and was the leader of the blood elves of Azeroth in the absence of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. After Kael'thas' betrayal and eventual death, Lor'themar has become the sole leader of his people and seeks to lead them to a brighter future. Biography Second War invasion, as a high elf Farstrider and warden of the Sunwell.]] In the Second War, Lor'themar was second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Lor'themar, a highly skilled ranger himself, joined his brethren in the battle against the invading Old Horde forces after King Anasterian Sunstrider resolved to crush the Amani once and for all. Lor'themar, his armour coated in the blood of his enemies, met with Alleria and Turalyon shortly before an aerial invasion by the Dragonmaw and their subdued red dragon mounts. Lor'themar noted that he and his rangers had managed to escape the inferno wrought on by the rampant red dragons, though that they cannot breach the flames to save their people just yet. He and Turalyon quickly came to view each other as equals, and Lor'themar was able to convince Alleria that retreat was the only option. Lor'themar then accompanied Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, and Kurdran to Capital City. The capital was under siege by Orgrim Doomhammer, though Doomhammer quickly abandoned this battle upon learning of great treachery at the hands of his chief warlock, Gul'dan. Quel'Thalas had been protected by the mighty power of the Sunwell, which had warded off the red dragon onslaught. Despite this, King Anasterian abandoned the Alliance of Lordaeron following the second war, citing poor leadership on the humans' end that led to unnecessary violence in the elven homeland. Lor'themar, and the high elven nation itself, thus went back into seclusion from the younger races. Third War Many years later, following King Anasterian's secession of Quel'Thalas from the Alliance, Lor'themar had become a commander of the Farstriders - specifically, tasked with watching over the Sunwell and safeguarding those who, in turn, would watch over all of Quel'Thalas. During this time, Lor'themar was befriended by Dar'Khan Drathir, a disillusioned member of the Convocation of Silvermoon who craved the recogniton he felt he never received. during the Scourge invasion of Quel'Thalas.]] Dar'Khan used his friendship with Lor'themar to gain intimate knowledge of Quel'Thalas' defenses - and informed the death knight and scion of Lordaeron, the evil Prince Arthas (whom Dar'Khan had sold his loyalty to), of how to bypass them. Arthas and his undead legions laid siege to Silvermoon, and despite Lor'themar's belief that the situation could still be salvaged, it was already too late. The Ranger Corps fought Arthas at every turn, but were pushed further and further back towards their capital. Sylvanas Windrunner was slain by Arthas outside Silvermoon, the city was sacked, and King Anasterian and the entire Convocation of Silvermoon were killed battling the invading undead. Lor'themar himself was heavily wounded in the chaotic, unprecedented battle against the Scourge, and lost the use of his left eye. Theron fought his way to the Isle of Quel'Danas, where he personally witnessed the defilement of the Sunwell.Ghostlands After Sylvanas' death, Lor'themar assumed temporary leadership of the high elves and, along with his much-reduced forces, remained in Quel'Thalas after the fall of Silvermoon as a resistance to the Scourge remnants. Not long afterwards, Prince Kael'thas returned from Dalaran to proclaim the rebirth of the former high elves as the blood elves, or sin'dorei, in honor of their fallen brethren. Chosen as Regent of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar was commanded to "safeguard the land and seek a cure for their people" while Kael'thas took a group of the blood elf forces to join the New Alliance resistance against the Scourge in Lordaeron, led by Lord Garithos. His old friend Halduron Brightwing, Ranger-General of Silvermoon, aided him in this task. The Sunwell After the Third War, the traitor Dar'Khan Drathir pursued Anveena Teague, the current avatar of the Sunwell, into Quel'Thalas. Leading a group of blood elf rangers and employing guerilla tactics against the Scourge forces, Lor'themar, along with his close friend Halduron Brightwing, sought to relieve his ravaged and shattered homeland from the Scourge's grasp. After a skirmish, Lor'themar orders his fallen comrades to be burned - to ensure they are not re-animated. Lor'themar learns of Dar'Khan's presence in Quel'Thalas, and in a conversation with Halduron, explains his history with Quel'Thalas' greatest traitor. Following Dar'Khan's betrayal, Lor'themar had fought desperately to protect the sight of the Sunwell; and though he survived the onslaught of the Scourge, he personally observed the annihilated sight of the once glorious font of power. That day, he resolved to protect the remains of Quel'Thalas from being further tainted by the Scourge, and especially by Dar'Khan. Lor'themar rallies his rangers, and they leave to destroy the treacherous Dar'Khan. and the Farstriders intercept Kalecgos and his companions.]] Lor'themar observes Dar'Khan speaking with Anveena. Lor'themar arranges an ambush, and his forces encircle Dar'Khan; though the great traitor summons the skeletons of fallen high elves to protect himself. Lor'themar and his rangers are overpowered, and are forced to retreat. During the march back to safety, Lor'themar is shocked to hear a voice echoing loudly in the distance, which he identifies as belonging to his former ranger-general - the banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. Lor'themar approaches Kalecgos and his companions, suggesting the outsiders drop their weapons and surrender to him. Lor'themar offers them but one chance to live - to inform him of Sylvanas' location. Kalecgos reveals Anveena’s current predicament to Lor‘themar, and that Dar'Khan is as much their enemy as he is his. Though Lor’themar is apprehensive to trust the word of a half-blood, Kalecgos states that he is no such thing - but in fact, a blue dragon, albeit currently without the ability to transform. Lor’themar and Halduron are amused by such an unlikely story, and Lor’themar mockingly notes that they might actually believe him if he could prove it. At that point, Tyrigosa reveals her dragon form to the shocked blood elves. Stunned, Lor’themar drops to one knee, and apologizes for his disrespect. Lor’themar converses with his new companions, and reveals to them the history behind Sylvanas Windrunner’s demise. Unsure as to whether the banshee would be friend or foe, they at least acknowledge that she would forever be an enemy of Dar’Khan. The group travels to the Sunwell Grove, and Kalegcos reveals that Anveena is, in fact, the mortal avatar of the Sunwell itself. Lor’themar splits with the group after this, and joins with Halduron and company while Kalecgos deals with Dar‘Khan. Lor’themar takes to the field once more to attack Dar’Khan, though the traitor chides him for his consistent failures and turns his attention to Kalecgos. Anveena herself is able to awaken, and annihilates Dar’Khan with the great power of the Sunwell. .]] In the wake of Dar’Khan’s defeat and the revelations surrounding Anveena, Lor’themar places her under the protection of the blood elves - her true identity to be kept a closely guarded secret. Reclaiming Quel'Thalas After Kael'thas' abandonment of the New Alliance, Kael'thas had traveled to Outland to claim a new home for his people, taking 15% of the sin'dorei with him.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Blood Elves#Blood Elves and the Horde Kael'thas, however, had not forgotten his people on Azeroth: Grand Magister Rommath and a number of magisters were sent back to Quel'Thalas, arriving with orders from the blood elven scion - Lor'themar was to protect Quel'Thalas in Kael'thas' stead, and prepare their people to join the prince in the promised haven of Outland. Rommath also brought word of a new method to sate magical addiction, and to become more formidable as a result, smoothly attributing it to being one of Kael'thas' teachings. This process was the harvesting of arcane magic, including the mana-bearing creatures maddened since the Sunwell's destruction. The elves of Quel'Thalas generally took well to this efficient method, though a minority did not. As the highest figure of authority in Quel'Thalas, ruling conjointly with his scion in Outland, Lor'themar was forced to exile several of his former comrades who refused to accept Rommath's teachings, reasoning that he could not lead a nation divided. This decision would come to weigh him down deeply, during the tribulations to come.In the Shadow of the Sun The Scourge threats that Lor'themar and his rangers had once had harsh troubles with proved little match for Rommath and the magisters, who quickly went about reclaiming and rebuilding Silvermoon City "almost overnight." Ruling as the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar presided over the much-restored city of Silvermoon. Lor'themar was assisted in this daunting task by his two primary advisors: his good friend Halduron and the prince's most loyal advocate, Rommath. Burning Crusade .]] Leading the blood elves conjointly with Prince Kael'thas, Lor'themar watches over Quel'Thalas as its Regent Lord. However, now without support from the Alliance and with the lingering threat of the Scourge, Lor'themar looked to finding allies. This initially came to pass in several forms - an ambassador from the Alliance seemed eager to rebuild the broken bridges between Quel'Thalas and the Alliance, though this was a facade; Anvilward and several Sentinel Spies were both spying on and sabotaging the blood elves' arcane sanctums, a turn of events that ended with Anvilward's execution. The blood elves were offered support from an unlikely source - the Forsaken, under the former ranger-general Sylvanas Windrunner. Though initially skeptical of a trick, the blood elves allowed the Forsaken to assist them in terms of manpower in the Ghostlands. Through the Forsaken, Lor'themar began to forge an alliance with the faction his unlikely allies were now a part of - the Horde. Though thought destroyed, Dar'Khan Drathir managed to survive the fury of Anveena and again he had intentions to steal the power of the Sunwell. Magister Kaendris sent troops to defeat Dar'Khan, and sent the great traitor's head to Lor'themar. Pleased with this turn of events, and confident that a major Scourge defeat in the Ghostlands would prove the sin'dorei's power to their critics, Lor'themar sent a letter to Thrall in which he requested an equal seat with the rest of the Horde. With the strong support of Silvermoon's former ranger-general, Sylvanas Windrunner, and revealing to the Warchief that Silvermoon's Grand Magister had received word back from Outland - and what is hinted to be in regards to a clan of uncorrupted orcs, Thrall officially accepts the sin'dorei into the Horde. quest chain Later, Kael'thas returned to Quel'Thalas in a bid to summon his new master Kil'jaeden via the Sunwell. He attacked Silvermoon City with his felblood elves, and kidnapped the Blood Knights' source of power - the naaru M'uru, whom Kael'thas had subdued in Tempest Keep and sent back prior. Lor'themar told his people that they would endure despite the betrayal of Kael'thas, and that like Arthas before him, Kael'thas would not crush the spirit of the sin'dorei. Following Kael'thas' defeat in the Magisters' Terrace and the banishment of Kil'jaeden, the Sunwell was restored with M'uru's final spark. Lor'themar personally gazed upon the restored Sunwell after its revitalization, and despite being shocked to the core, could not help but "feel nothing" in the face of the sole leadership role that now lay ahead for him; his scion branded a traitor and his people turning to him for answers in Kael'thas' stead. It appears that the sin'dorei have generally accepted Lor'themar's rule in the absence of surviving royalty, and the blood elven sentries that had once announced that Kael'thas would lead them to power and glory now speak of Lor'themar fulfilling this role. With the death of Prince Kael'thas, and no surviving members of the Sunstrider dynasty to claim the elven crown, the future of Quel'Thalas has thus become Regent Lord Lor'themar's to guide. In the Shadow of the Sun Lor'themar, still with the fresh scars of Kaelthas' betrayal and the civil war that ran concurrent, has become the sole leader of the blood elven people. Despite his status, and despite Rommath and even Halduron's support in taking on a more prestigious role and attire, Lor'themar retains the belief that he is the regent lord - not the king - citing Anasterian's status as the last king of Quel'Thalas as reason enough not to stake that claim. After receiving numerous letters from Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, all of which Lor’themar had chosen to ignore, Aethas announces that he will be visiting Silvermoon City. After a brief encounter with Halduron regarding the contents of this visit, the ranger-general likens Lor'themar's professional attitude towards such political matters to that of a king's. Halduron goes as far as to offer Lor'themar the Silvermoon City Tabard to better look the part, though Lor'themar writes the notion off as unnecessary. Halduron reminds him that his role as a Farstrider is long behind him now, and that their head of state must look the part. After observing his stoic Grand Magister, Lor’themar reflects that for all the thorn Rommath had been in his side, he can feel nothing but sympathy for the shattered man after Kael'thas' great betrayal. Lor'themar personally greets the newly-arrived Archmage, impressed with his ambition and rank for such a young elf, and decides to hear out his plea. , brandishing the Greatsword of the Sin'dorei.]] observe the restored Sunwell.]] Aethas reveals that Malygos the Spellweaver has resolved the destroy all mortal spell-casters, and requests the aid of his people in dealing with the threat the crazed aspect poses, on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Though Lor'themar remains neutral in the matter, Rommath immediately denies the request, citing the Kirin Tor's refusal to assist the sin'dorei as they faced execution in the dungeons of Dalaran. Aethas persists, though Rommath assures him that none of his magisters will assist the Kirin Tor this task. He coldly notes that only the regent lord can overrule the Grand Magister's judgment. Lor'themar asserts his authority on the matter, and silences their bickering. He mentions that he has business in the south, extends his hospitality to the Archmage, and retires to his quarters. After conferring with Halduron, he concludes that perhaps aid would be acceptable if Aethas is given a boundary to work within - reporting back to Quel'Thalas directly, though not representing it officially. Halduron takes amusement in the thought, and likens his words to that of a king's once more. Days later, atop his hawkstrider, Lor'themar and several Farstrider honor guards begin the journey south. Halduron expresses disdain for Lor'themar's decision to partake in the journey, though Lor'themar continues on. As he travels through the Ghostlands, Lor'themar's ranger roots cannot help but force repulsion upon him as he observes the fate that befell southern Quel'Thalas -- the fate that would befall more of it were it not for the tireless efforts of those who had perished to protect it. Lor’themar arrives at his destination, the Quel'Lithien Lodge that he and his fellow Farstriders had many a time visited as heroes of their people. He is greeted by the cold response of the quel'dorei rangers present, and after a harsh exchange with them, he throws down his weapons. Lor'themar requests an audience with a former comrade - one Ranger Lord Hawkspear, and Aurora Skycaller. It is granted, and Lor'themar comes face-to-face with the embittered Hawkspear and Skycaller. Lor'themar reveals that a number of the Sunfury had returned to Quel'Thalas, and Hawkspear asks as to whether the return of the prince's forces means Lor’themar is here to apologize on behalf of Kael'thas. Lor'themar says that would likely be so, if the prince was still alive. As a shocked Hawkspear hears the tale, Lor'themar painfully tells the story of the fate that befell their scion, and Aurora concludes that the Sunwell has thus been returned to its people. Hawkspear inquires about who will take the crown of Quel'Thalas, and Lor'themar—referencing Prince Kael'thas' royal decree that King Anasterian would be the last king of Quel'Thalas—states that there are none alive with any right to it. Having informed them of this turn of events, Lor’themar mentions that now the Ghostlands have become far more secure with the Sunfury's input, he could offer the battered quel'dorei aid and supplies. Despite Lor’themar's good intentions, however, Hawkspear is furious at the notion. He reveals that Lor'themar had banished those few who opposed Rommath's radical teachings from their home rather than lead a nation divided, and that they have been forced to scrape a living within the harsh plaguelands rather than their homes. In addition, he mentions that Horde agents on behalf of one Nathanos Blightcaller had attacked the lodge, ransacking their documents for a registry and killing several rangers in the process. Hawkspear states that these Forsaken were Lor'themar's allies, and that by rights he should kill Lor'themar in retaliation, and send his head to Sylvanas. Lor'themar attempts to mend their bridges, assuring them that he was entirely unaware, though it is to no avail. Hawkspear cannot bring himself to order his death; instead, he outright demands that Lor'themar begone from the lodge, and that any "aid" he dares send to Quel'Lithien will be returned to him wrapped around its bearers' hearts. The regent lord immediately leaves with his Farstriders, and finds himself wounded far deeper than he had expected. Reflecting on Hawkspear's words, he makes the journey back to Silvermoon in the chilling snowfall. One of his Farstriders suggests he don his cloak, though Lor'themar can only lament that he could not possibly feel any colder. and Halduron in Sunfury Spire.]] Upon his return, Aethas inquires about how his journey was conducted - specifically, if as a ranger he could find some common ground with one who opposes the blood elves being allowed entry to Dalaran - another ranger named Vereesa Windrunner. After Rommath and Halduron conclude that the journey was a failure, Aethas deduces that such a thing is thus unlikely, and Lor'themar informs him that his deduction is correct. Later, Lor'themar reitirates the tale to Halduron, and reasons that he had no choice but to banish them; that he could not possibly afford to lead a nation violently divided at that point. They speak of Nathanos, and Lor'themar cannot bring himself to believe that their former comrade could have turned on the quel'dorei so. However, Halduron encourages the embittered regent lord, and reasons that while trusting the Forsaken was a risk, no one else would fight for Quel'Thalas. Later, Lor'themar begins to consider how to deal with Aethas' request. He is interrupted by a courier, who states that an individual of importance is here to see him. Lor’themar notes that he is unavailable, though the courier informs him that the Banshee Queen will not wait. Lor’themar quickly ventures into Sunfury Spire to meet with the Dark Lady; Halduron and Rommath flanking him. He stares upon Sylvanas with a listless interest; the wounds of the Scourge invasion coming back to him after looking upon her face. Sylvanas informs him that the Horde has declared war on the Lich King, and insists that as fellow members of the Horde, the sin’dorei dedicate troops. Lor’themar is apprehensive, citing that he had only just overcome the civil war at Quel'Danas. Sylvanas reasons that if the sin'dorei do not mobilize, they would certainly lose Horde support - specifically, Forsaken support in their lands. With his arm twisted, Lor'themar relents, and agrees to send troops to the Undercity, though Rommath is less willing to give into Sylvanas' orders. Lor'themar silences a brief argument between his enraged Grand Magister and the Dark Lady, and bids his former ranger-general a Thalassian farewell. Rommath is outraged, and confronts Lor’themar for giving in to what was essentially blackmail. Lor’themar states that he does what needs to be done for the survival of Quel’Thalas, even if that means playing the role of a pawn. Rommath simply informs him that another leader of the sin’dorei had once said something similar to him, and that Rommath did not challenge him; indeed, at the time he thought him right - and that they had buried him on Quel’Danas. He leaves to inform the Blood Knight leadership of the Regent Lord’s decision. Lor’themar informs Halduron of what has been decided, and orders him to prepare the Farstriders for battle. Halduron also appears somewhat disheartened by Lor'themar's decision, treating him with an uncharacteristically cold courtesy, though unlike Rommath, he does not vocalize his concerns. Lor'themar then finally agrees to support Aethas' endeavour, though not on behalf of the Kirin Tor. He sends Aethas to confer with Rommath, and Lor'themar, seething, notes that Quel'Thalas is still ruled by his will alone. Wrath of the Lich King .]] Following the Sunwell's restoration and the monumental events that transpired on Quel'Danas, Lor'themar Theron has opened the sacred site as a place of worship for his people; the Sunwell itself now heavily guarded with Arcane Guardians and Sunwell Honor Guards. He has also allowed pilgrims - both blood elven and high elven - to visit it directly. Lor'themar himself is seen standing before the Sunwell during the quest to restore Quel'Delar, alongside Rommath, Liadrin, and Auric Sunchaser. He is initially skeptical of the blade's authenticity, though quickly changes his opinion upon inspection. For a non-blood elf, Lor'themar thanks the player for returning Quel'Delar to "its rightful owners," and attempts to take it. However, the blade does not recognize him as its wielder, and hurls him back across the plateau; cutting off a large portion of his health. Rommath and the Sunwell's guards move to intercept and seize the player and Auric for this apparent treachery, though after some defusing Auric is able to salvage the situation. Rommath instead demands the player begone with the blade, if it is truly not meant to be theirs.Quest:The Purification of Quel'Delar (Alliance) For blood elf players, Lor'themar simply observes Quel'Delar as it is purified in the Sunwell. Lor'themar, Rommath and Auric all give words of support for the sin'dorei player's part in restoring the blade, and Lor'themar bows before them. Lor'themar names the player a hero and inspiration to the sin'dorei, a "symbol of our endurance in the face of tragedy and treachery," and Rommath instructs them to take the reforged blade to Archmage Aethas Sunreaver.Quest:The Purification of Quel'Delar (Horde) Cataclysm With the Sunwell restored, a new path to glory now lies ahead for the blood elves. After presiding over Quel'Thalas through its darkest days, Lor'themar has resolved to lead his people into their prosperous future, and has openly encouraged them to turn to the Sunwell to sate their magical addiction. While many blood elves are heeding the regent lord's words, a few are still reluctant to break their dependency on arcane magic.http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/game/race/blood-elf After the Amani empire declared itself reborn, Halduron and the Farstriders left to do battle with them in Zul'Aman with the help of Chieftain Vol'jin and his elite forces. Overstretched, the ranger-general also calls upon Vereesa Windrunner and her rangers to lend their aid to the battle, and protect Quel'Thalas from the Amani invasion. Lor'themar learns of Vereesa travelling to the Ghostlands, a turn of events that he appears to be irritated by. He sends a messenger to Halduron, also stationed in the Ghostlands, demanding to know the meaning behind her presence. After a brief confrontation with Halduron over his decision to invite an "exile" into their lands, Lor'themar's messenger learns of the three-way assault being put into motion by Vol'jin, Halduron and Vereesa against Zul'Aman, and is sent back to Silvermoon with word of their plans for battle.Silvermoon Messenger Tides of War Lor'themar is present during the Horde leader meeting between Sylvanas Windrunner, Chieftain Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, Trade Prince Gallywix, Eitrigg, Malkorok, and Garrosh himself, sitting to Garrosh's right. While most of the other leaders were prone to scrutinizing the Warchief, Lor'themar appears more geared towards (or at least tolerant of) Garrosh's side, who in turn has developed a certain respect for the regent lord.Tides of War Lor'themar is impassive regarding Sylvanas's worries pertaining to the fall of Theramore, despite Sylvanas believing the Forsaken and the sin'dorei would be most at risk of retaliation. Lor'themar ignores her repeatedly during the meeting, despite Sylvanas's attempts to play upon the regent lord's sympathy. Garrosh later summons Lor'themar for a private audience, thanking him for his loyalty. When prompted to discuss the nature of said loyalty, Lor'themar makes it clear that he is loyal to the Horde, though Garrosh reminds him that he is the Horde. Lor'themar corrects him, stating that he is merely its leader. As Garrosh observes the sin'dorei retinue leave Orgrimmar, he uneasily concludes that Theron in particular is worth watching. Lor'themar and Sylvanas are later expected to aid in the Theramore attack, though neither do so. Instead, Lor'themar and Halduron opt to send Kelantir Bloodblade and two ships of blood elven warriors on their behalf. Mists of Pandaria Landfall , Rommath, and a rescued Aethas back in Silvermoon.]] Lor'themar is summoned to Pandaria by Warchief Garrosh, and leaves with a Reliquary excavation and a retinue of the Sunfury forces, rangers and Blood Knights for protection. Lor'themar is first seen in the Shrine of Two Moons alongside Garrosh. Lor'themar clashes with Garrosh after the warchief fails to warn him of a strong mogu presence in Kun-Lai Summit, though pushes on with his orders to uncover mogu artifacts in the area. Later, Lor'themar sends Horde agents along with Ranger Orestes and Blood Knight Aenea to discreetly fight their way through the mogu-controlled Valley of the Emperors, and to capture and interrogate the mogu leaders before Garrosh – whom Lor'themar concludes is skeptical of his loyalty at this point – can hamper their chances of a subtle victory. Lor'themar becomes increasingly wary of Garrosh's emulation of the mogu, a race of belligerent conquerors whose brutal reign saw them overthrown by the more moderate Pandaren. Theron returns to Silvermoon, and is ordered by Garrosh to uncover the secrets of a certain mogu device. Lor'themar puts Rommath to the task, and calls upon Archmage Aethas Sunreaver to assist him in figuring out this quandary. Rommath makes considerable progress with its understanding, though a rampant sha is released on Silvermoon, compelling the grand magister and Aethas – their emotions heightened by the sha – to come to blows. Horde heroes and the Silvermoon guards are able to contain the threat, and Lor'themar arrives to bear witness to it. Lor'themar reiterates his past as a ranger, and why the sin'dorei are part of the modern Horde. However, coming under the same disregard and scrutiny on behalf of Garrosh as the blood elves had suffered under Garithos years before, Lor'themar considers looking into “Old Alliances.” Rumors of Lor'themar's dissatisfaction with Garrosh's leadership begin to spread within the Horde's ranks, and Theron himself enters into talks with King Varian Wrynn to negotiate Quel'Thalas back into the Alliance. Theron then waits in Garrosh'ar Advance while Garrosh and Baine interrogate Shan Kien. Meanwhile, unknown both to Varian and Lor'themar, Fanlyr Silverthorn (under the command of Warchief Hellscream) uses a Sunreaver portal to venture to Darnassus. With Fanlyr's help, members of the Horde take the Divine Bell from the Alliance and send it to Silvermoon. However, despite Silverthorn's best efforts to cover his tracks, Jaina is able to discover that someone within her organization helped the Horde circumvent her wards. Enraged at another betrayal, Jaina leads a purge of the Sunreavers from Dalaran, with many being imprisoned. Rommath himself leads a rescue mission that sees Aethas and a number of Sunreavers rescued, though many more are implied to still be imprisoned in the Violet Hold. Lor'themar and Halduron quickly move to oversee the return of the rescued elves in the Court of the Sun. After giving a speech about how Jaina's purge had led the blood elves back to Hellscream's Horde to Rommath, Halduron and Aethas, Lor'themar concludes that Garrosh had bought his new treasure with the blood of Lor'themar's people, and hopes dearly that it destroys him. Lor'themar orders Rommath to summon the magi and add the Sunreavers' strength to his own, and for Halduron to assemble to rangers. Rommath comments that Lor'themar would make "a fine Warchief", and noting that it might come to that, Theron demands his blades and vows that the next move will belong to him. Rise of the Thunder King , the Crimson Treader.]] Lor'themar takes command of the Horde forces moving against the newly-returned Thunder King, christening his force (a coalition of Sunreavers, Magisters and rangers, among others) the Sunreaver Onslaught. With Garrosh focusing solely on attacking the Alliance from Domination Point, Lor'themar mobilizes the Onslaught against the threat Lei Shen poses to all of Pandaria. Lor'themar's reasoning is twofold: for justice, and to claim the emperor's weaponry for himself, as leverage against Garrosh. Lor'themar suspects that a Horde uprising is on the cards, and believes it is best to be prepared for it. The conflict on the isle poses the first major martial affair Lor'themar has engaged in since being named regent lord, and Theron expresses that it will be good to find himself in the midst of battle again. and Aethas battling the Zandalari at the Bloodied Crossing.]] From his destroyer, the Crimson Treader, Lor'themar goes about forming an alliance with the Shado-Pan. Lor'themar oversees construction of the Dawnseeker Promontory, directing agents of the Horde to strike against the Kirin Tor's base camp and to back up Halduron's attempts to battle the Zandalari. As the war effort progresses, Lor'themar personally leads the Sunreavers' attacks against the Thunder King's stronghold, the regent lord's presence on the front lines posing a danger to his person that Scout Captain Elsia is fearful of; however, Lor'themar maintains that getting his hands dirty is long overdue. Lor'themar commandeers the Lightning Vein Mine after the rangers finish off its defenders, and Theron plans to have Horde metalsmiths study mogu fabrication techniques for his own ends. Later, the Regent Lord met with Taran Zhu and Taoshi who prepared the attack on Stormsea Landing. When Lor'themar saw Choker of Storms he immediately recognized to be a powerful artifact and claimed that Aethas will examine it. Lor'themar ultimately leads the Horde advance into the Bloodied Crossing, aiding Lord Taran Zhu's assault on the Thunder King's stronghold. Both Elsia and Aethas aid him in this task, along with a contingent of rangers. Lor'themar's forces are not alone, however -- Lady Jaina Proudmoore herself leads the Alliance advance into the courtyard. Lor'themar states that he will deal with Jaina himself if need be, and the Horde and Alliance groups focus on dealing with Shan Bu's legions before turning to one another. Lor'themar and Jaina face off after Shan Bu is dealt with. Lor'themar demands the release of the Sunreavers from the Violet Hold, professing their innocence in Garrosh's raid on Darnassus. Jaina rebukes him with the notion that they are prisoners of war, and that she will let him leave alive if Aethas is handed over to her. Theron refuses this demand, though the parties are interrupted by an injured Taran Zhu, who orders both Lor'themar and Jaina to stand down and move on from this conflict. After some convincing (Jaina citing the Horde's lack of effort with peace, Lor'themar stating his duty to protect his sovereign people), Lor'themar and Jaina agree to retreat bloodlessly. Jaina makes clear that no true peace will be achieved while Garrosh Hellscream rules the Horde, though to her surprise, Lor'themar states that ''that is precisely why he wishes to conserve his strength today. Jaina's expression softens at his answer, and the two leaders leave their "parley" with courteous bows. Ultimately, Lor'themar acquires the leverage he had sought to find on the isle: heroes of the Horde deliver to the regent lord a cadre of powerful blood golems, which Lor'themar puts his top archmages to the task of getting operational. Escalation Lor'themar comes into contact with Chieftain Vol'jin of the Darkspear Tribe, and throws his support behind Vol'jin's burgeoning rebellion to overthrow Garrosh. However, with the Warchief oppressing, arresting, and executing members of the Darkspear as Lor'themar is still finishing up on the Isle of Thunder (and across the sea besides), Vol'jin is forced to take a more immediate approach, and declares open rebellion against Garrosh. Siege of Orgrimmar Jaina arrives alongside Lorewalker Cho and Lor'themar Theron to the Vault of Y'Shaarj once the Sha of Pride is defeated. She tells the Regent Lord that she is not surprised that Garrosh's arrogance unleashed the Sha upon the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. They also notice that Garrosh left Gorehowl behind. Lor'themar, along with Sylvanas's Forsaken and most of the Alliance, return from Pandaria and storm the Bladefist Bay. After capturing the bay and docks, he and his blood elves make contact with Vol'jin and Baine at the front gates of Orgrimmar and arrive to aid them. Lor'themar is present along with the rest of the Horde's leadership (barring Ji Firepaw, who was injured earlier in the siege) at the defeat and arrest of Garrosh. When Thrall names Vol'jin the new Warchief, Lor'themar bows in respect. ;Alliance :I have nothing to say to you, . ;Horde :I find politics exhausting. I am confident Vol'jin will take us where we need to go. : :Assuming he can hold this Horde together. In World of Warcraft ''The Burning Crusade'' Lor'themar Theron is a level ?? quest giver located in Sunfury Spire in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. After defeating Dar'Khan Drathir, players turn in his head to Lor'themar after turning it in at Tranquillien; blood elves are given a letter from Lor'themar to deliver to Thrall, informing him that Dar'Khan had been defeated and that the blood elves requested an equal seat at the table with the rest of the Horde. Players first go to the Undercity to obtain a seal from Sylvanas, before continuing to Orgrimmar. He starts the following quests: * . He ends the following quests: * . * . * . See List of Silvermoon City NPCs. ''Wrath of the Lich King'' Lor'themar Theron is seen at the Sunwell during the quest to restore Quel'Delar. When a non-blood elf player submerges the sword in the Sunwell's water Lor'themar thanks the player for returning the sword to its rightful owners. He then attempts to take Quel'Delar only to be rejected by the sword, knocking him away and taking a large portion of his health. For blood elf players Lor'themar praises the player for his or her part in restoring the blade. Cataclysm Lor'themar will play a role in the upcoming expansion, and has been given a new model, new quotes, and his own voice actor. Abilities * Cleave - 110% weapon damage to up to three targets. * Arcane Shock - 3700 - 4300 arcane damage, reflectable, 20 yard range * Mana Burn - 1900 - 2100 mana burned, 1 shadow damage for each mana burned, 30 yard range * Mass Charm - 15 second charm, 50 yard radius around Lor'themar Tactics Lor'themar, Rommath and Halduron's close proximity to one another can be misleading as well as intimidating for a small raid. Rommath is of no real threat to the raid, seemingly unbuffed since Lich King went live, he still uses no abilities at all and can be just tanked to the side during the fight. Halduron is a bit tougher and uses a few moderately powerful abilities but is easily dispatched only having half the health pool of Rommath. It's good for a tank to hold Lor'themar with two to four healers depending on gear, all mana users should be standing more than 30 yards away to avoid Lor'themar's Mana Burn ability. This fight is the apex of a DPS race in terms of Alliance PVP, Horde players from The Undercity, Dalaran, and Shattrath are capable of teleporting en masse directly to Sunfury Spire and thrashing even a large raid, CCing and picking them off can sometimes doom a raid due to lack of DPS on Lor'themar. That said it's best for players to start using AOE abilities if the Horde attempt to intervene. PVP trinkets are a must for this fight in order to deal with Lor'themar's Mass Charm spell. With luck, subtlety, and enough concentrated DPS Lor'themar will fall, from there the raid has done it's job, if they are capable of killing whomever remains the raid can see a good sum of gold depending on the number of players. Ranger-General? It is stated that Lor'themar Theron was second-in-command to Sylvanas Windrunner, however there isn't any source that state him being Ranger-General of Silvermoon, even Dark Factions shows Halduron being chosen after Sylvanas' downfall. Appearance Lor'themar's appearance has changed considerably in each piece of media he has appeared in. For his debut in the Sunwell Trilogy, Lor'themar was shown to sport a regal-looking outfit complete with outward shoulderplates, a longsword, and a rugged cape, fitting his role as a ranger commander. He had fairly long and slicked hair, and most notably was missing an eye. During the Burning Crusade, Lor'themar had undergone a drastic change of appearance - he now had two functional eyes, his hair was put into a topknot, and his attire was incredibly simplified. Lor'themar used a warglaive complete with a shield, both of which he had not been seen with prior. In the Battlecry mosaic, Lor'themar's attire had completely changed once more - his outfit was painted as far more extravagant (also in mail or plate), with eagle portraits on his shoulders and decorated in a collage of red and gold. He was also seen holding a new shield, and its design was similar to the ones Silvermoon City Guardians are seen with. Here, he was also portrayed with a goatee. During his debut in Tides of Darkness, Lor'themar was described with hair the colour of corn-silk.Tides of Darkness, pg 228 In the Trading Card Game, Lor'themar is depicted as dark blonde, though all of his other appearances from the Burning Crusade onwards show him with pale-white hair. Lor'themar's current model, introduced for Cataclysm, is again unlike his previous incarnations. It appears to be an elaborate and recoloured mix of the final rogue and mage tier 6 sets, found in the Sunwell Plateau raid. Though still of a strikingly different design, his current model seems to somewhat resemble his appearance in the mosaic. The most logical reason for his changes of appearance can be put down to the strong clash of culture that Lor'themar has experienced - from a ranger, who fought from the front to protect his country, to a ruler now forced to play his hand at politics. His common attire being replaced by an outfit that exerts regality seems to illustrate this. Finally, his official artwork for In the Shadow of the Sun seems to combine aspects of all of his past appearances. His eye-scar is visibly noticeable, his outfit is truly resembling his in-game model (blade included), and subtle parts of his Battlecry Mosaic picture are carried over, such as the avian emblems emblazoned on his shoulders. From his in-game introduction in The Burning Crusade up until the launch patch of Mists of Pandaria, Lor'themar had two functioning eyes despite having only one in his depiction in The Sunwell Trilogy. An eyepatch was added to Lor'themar's model in patch 5.1, correcting the error after nearly six years. Quotes ;The Sunwell Trilogy *"I dream of a Quel'Thalas renewed, but by our weapons alone, that will not come to pass." *"I see his mocking face in my dreams, Halduron! I see his misdeeds play over and over!" *"Come, let us welcome our wayward brother home by planting his grinning head on an end of a spear." *"Tell us where the banshee hides now! Tell us where Sylvanas is!" *"I must do nothing for you! A half-blood's demands mean nothing!" *"I swore then that I would keep the memory of Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell from being further tainted, especially by the traitor." ;In the Shadow of the Sun *"I am the regent lord. Not the king." *"The crown is unclaimed." *"Since the Sunfury have returned to us, and our position in the Ghostlands is more... secure... The Farstriders are finding themselves stretched a bit less. They... -I-... would offer you supplies." .]] *"I never wanted to see them dead. But I could not afford to lead a nation divided." *"Send my exhausted people to find more death in Northrend, or risk losing Quel'Thalas to the Scourge once again. There is no choice here, Sylvanas." *"I will do whatever it takes to protect Quel'Thalas and its people. Even if it means being used." *"And it is still by my will that Quel'Thalas is ruled." ;Lor'themar's journal Journal of the Regent Lord, entry 83 I cannot remember the last time I told anyone such a bald-faced lie, even since I was forced into politics. But I did lie to Aethas, and he knows it, and I know it, and anyone who heard me say it knows it. My will means very little, in fact. I can pretend my power is real, but in the end, it is all an act, and none of it is honest. I can wash my hands of it, play martyr, be victimized, and accomplish nothing, or I can fight and victimize others in my turn and thus become the essence of all I have battled. If I have ever rationalized my choices using any other logic, I was certainly lying to myself. Hawkspear was right: I deal with the devil indeed, but the Sunwell may never have been restored had we not sunk to those levels. He and Aurora can sleep soundly, knowing they have never compromised their ethics, but if they deny that they prosper in the wake of those who have, then they delude themselves as much as I. Here I find myself so close to believing that the ends justify the means. But the ruins of the Magisters' Terrace will haunt me forever, reminding me of the fate I tempt with that thought. This is the line I walk, finally knowing that the actions I take in necessity are nonetheless indefensible. Those truths can never be reconciled, but sometimes I can hold them both side by side and almost understand. I might call this revelation profound if I were ignorant enough not to realize that I am only learning what Kael'thas, and Anasterian before him, had also learned in their turns. All we can do is walk the road we are given with such dignity as we can muster, each to our own glory or demise, and pray that there yet remains something of our own hearts when all is said and done. By the Sunwell, I hope that there will remain something of mine. ;TCG *"The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." World of Warcraft ;Gossip *''"Be strong. Kael'thas has betrayed us and what we know is in flux, but do not lose heart. We will endure, as we always have. Arthas did not crush our spirit when he swept through our land, and neither will Kael'thas. Let it serve as a lesson to us all as we move forward to our prosperous future."'' *''"Like our people, the Horde is always in motion, always changing. But make no mistake. We will endure."'' ;Greetings *"The eternal sun guides us all." *"As Regent lord of Quel'Thalas, I will defend my people against any who would do us harm." *"Silvermoon will rise again. All will know the power and glory of the sin'dorei." *"The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before." ;Irritated *"Do. NOT. Touch. The HAIR!" ;Aggro ;Killing a Player ;Death Gallery File:lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar lost an eye during the undead siege. File:Lorthemar.JPG|Lor'themar Theron battles the Scourge. File:Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar and his councillors. File:Lorthemar.jpg|Lor'themar's World of Warcraft model prior to patch 4.0.1. Lor'themar.png|Lor'themar artwork. Trivia *Lor'themar doesn't have a family neither does he want to start a new dynasty.Ultimate Visual Guide *In his first appearance in the trading card game, Lor'themar is portrayed as a paladin, though nothing in the lore has suggested he is one. However, this might be because of blood elves being the first Horde race to have paladins (the Blood Knights), and Lor'themar was listed as a "paladin (Blood Knight)" to emphasize this. Similarly, Velen is a shaman in the card game despite being a priest in lore. **This appears to have been addressed in the Tomb of the Forgotten TCG series, in which both Lor'themar and Velen reprise their roles, though with slightly more accurate classes: Lor'themar is touted as a hunter, while Velen is noted as a priest. *Though he seems to have spent much of his life as a Ranger, iconicly fond of bows, Lor'themar seems to prefer very close range, or melee combat. He was seen fighting with a sword in the Sunwell trilogy, and also used a spear/shield combo in Tides of Darkness, making him more of a Warrior archetype, rather than the Hunter, which is often associated with Elven Ranger's. Interestingly, his surname Theron translates as "hunter" in Greek. *In-game, Lor'themar's fighting style (melee combat with anti-magic abilities) is far more akin to a spellbreaker than a ranger or warrior. *Even though he lost an eye and got a scar right above it during the Undead Invasion of Silvermoon in the Sunwell Trilogy comic, he still appears to have two eyes and a scarless face in World of Warcraft. This was finally fixed in Patch 5.1, which added an eyepatch to Lor'themar's model. **In the mosaic, Lor'themar seems to have two functional eyes and scarless face again. It is likely this is just a mistake on Blizzard's part as it is unlikely Lor'themar's eye was healed to be functional again. ***In more recent art his eye is visibly scarred over again, and his remaining one is referred to as "his good eye." *Lor'themar Theron is the racial leader of the blood elves in World of Warcraft. Out of all racial leaders, his model was the least unique until Cataclysm. *Like Garrosh Hellscream, Lor'themar does not have the usual two hour respawn timer upon being killed by an Alliance raid, instead respawning (along with Halduron and Rommath) roughly 5–10 minutes following his death. *Lor'themar was the main character of the fan story In the Shadow of the Sun, which won the grand prize in Blizzard's first global creative writing contest. The story has since been accepted as official lore by Blizzard, and has been put forward as Lor'themar's tale in the faction leader short stories series with minor alterations.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/lore/ *Lor'themar is one of the few racial leaders to have fully voiced dialogue for each aspect of his faction leader battle, along with Baine Bloodhoof, Trade Prince Gallywix, the Council of Three Hammers and Genn Greymane. **After wiping an Alliance raid, as well as playing the "raid wipe" soundbite, Lor'themar will announce his victory speech in yell text; only Cairne Bloodhoof was known to do so before Theron. *Apparently, Lor'themar's personal residence is not within Sunfury Spire. Though, he has been described as spending more time there than in "his own home." *Lor'themar appears to be wielding a Greatsword of the Sin'dorei, or a weapon with an identical model. Curiously, he wields it with only one hand. Prior to his Cataclysm update, Lor'themar used a warglaive-esque blade and a shield. *A quote of Lor'themar's directed at Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, "There is no choice here, Sylvanas," was spoken by Kael'thas to Lady Vashj in the exact same manner within the Dungeons of Dalaran: "There is no choice here, Vashj." This is perhaps a nod to the blurring lines between Theron and Kael, as noted by Rommath. *Lor'themar's natural eye colour is dark brown. *Lor'themar ordered a revitalization of Spellbreaker training some time following The Burning Crusade, leading to a resurgence of Spellbreakers among the blood elves' ranks.[https://twitter.com/Loreology/status/330379698498592768 Sean Copeland on Twitter, RE: Spellbreakers] *Lor'themar Theron was voice by Dave Mallow until patch 5.1.0. He is now voiced by Gideon Emery. Patch changes * * * References External links ;Lore Jul 22nd 2012 at 8:00PM}} en:Lor'themar Theron de:Lor'themar Theron es:Lor'themar Theron fr:Lor'themar Theron hu:Lor'themar Theron nl:Lor'themar Theron no:Lor'themar Theron pl:Lor'themar Theron